


Second meeting

by adeladeebenny



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeladeebenny/pseuds/adeladeebenny
Summary: Loki meets Jane Foster for the second time. Its happening after infinity war. Loki escaped Thanos and he was hiding.
Relationships: Jane Foster/Loki
Kudos: 6





	Second meeting

Loki was in public library, reading. Nobody else was around him. He was alone or at least he thought so. He just faked his death again and didn't even let his brother know. He was little bit scared of Thanos. Well he was terrified. Thanos just tried to strangle him, broke his neck. But you know Loki, he sended his reflection, a clone, to him. And this clone died instead of this mischievous god. He was glad that he did it. He felt weird calmness as he turned one page.

His eyes slid at incoming dark shadow. A woman was walking towards the place Loki was hiding, clapping her heels on the ground. She didn't notice he saw her through the bookshelfs. But in one moment his eyes met hers. He frowned. Now he could recognize her. It was Jane Foster, former girlfriend of his brother Thor. He stand up and walked towards her. "Hello, lady Jane." He decided to speak to her.

"You!" She almost screamed and pointed at him nervously. "I-I.. though you were dead."

"Yeah, surprise, I'm not." He replied with a little smile. She shouldn´t be so surprised. He was Loki, god of Mischief after all.

"What are you doing here?" Jane asked curiously.

"Reading. And you?" _What a silly question,_ he thought. What else he would be doing in library? 

"Can't tell you." She said and wanted to walk away. Jane could swear that his glance was really intimidating. He opened his mouth and asked one question.

"Is it something about the incoming apocalypse?"

"The incoming what?"

His question was so strange. How could he know about those aliens upon theirs heads? So she played dumb. Like it turned out it was smart decision.

"Ea... you don't know?" He made a pause and gave her weird look. "Thanos, six stones... nothing?"

She shaked her head. Of course she knew but she was curious how much informations Loki had. He must have been in the middle at some time. She could use some of it by herself. In that time she wasn´t working with professor Selvig, but alone. She was planing to give some of those informations to bigger scientists. Banner, Stark or princess of Wakanda. She looked at Loki and he was visibly confused.

"Where's Thor?" She asked. He seemed like he was thinking hardly about it.

"He's... I have no idea where he is." He answered and told her the truth.

"Oh. So he doesn't know you're alive, does he?" She deducted.

"Nope."

"Thought so."

"What?"

"Nothing." Jane felt weird or nervous in his presence. Although she couldn´t explain it.

"Do you want to know about the stones? I'm really surprised you don't know." He glanced on her. She shrugged.

"Please, tell me." She begged. His face looked pleased. So he started talking.

  
They didn't expected it but somehow their scenery changed and instead of the library they sat at her place. Jane let him in for only five minutes. He stayed there for whole hour. Loki poured her another glass of wine and putted it with a smile into her hand. She thanked him.

"So how exactly did you escape that asshole?" She asked. She was talking about Thanos, obviously. 

"Oh, Jane. Watch your language!" He replied and honoured her with little smile. She giggled.

"I don't care. He sound like the most... biggest idiot in the universe." Jane almost didn't know the words what came from her mouth. She was drunk as a skunk. So she didn't care for correct language.

"Norns, you really don't know limits." Loki proclaimed as he watches her head falling to her arms. She was almost sleeping. _Poor soul,_ Loki thought.

"Loki, I-.." was the words she said before her head almost hit the table. But Loki caught her. He made a decision that he would take her to bedroom. He putted her gently into her bed and covered her body with a blanket, he saw on a chair besides. He ousted her hair from her face and slipped it behind the ear. He was really gentle with her.  
_Why have I never noticed how beautiful you are,_ he thought and in two seconds later he tried to erase that thought. But he just couldn't get rid of it. He couldn't wipe out that. She was looking so calm. He realized what he was doing and quick as breeze he walked away. He closed the door and sat in her kitchen.

Two hours later he sat besides her again. He watched her as she slept. She, at first, looked so calm, but then she started to whisper something. Loki didn't understand but it sounded like she was having a nightmare. She groaned. Loki knew he has to do something.

"Hey.." he whispered. But she didn't heard him. So he repeated himself. "Hey, Jane?"

"Uh?" It sounded like a question. But she woke up.

"What was that?" He asked.

"What was what?"

Loki didn't know if she actually had no idea, what happened or if she just played dumb. He looked at her and frowned.

"You were whispering from sleep." He explained quickly. Jane shook her her.

"No, I wasn't."

"Quit lying." Commanded the god to her. He seemed little bit irritated and she noticed that. Jane, on the other hand, looked really sleepy.

"Loki, I have no idea what are you talking about." She mumbled. "I'm tired. Go away..."

"But-.."

"Go!" She yelled out loud, scared him.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, because he recognized she was still drunk. So he decided to leave her room, close the door and let her sleep. The decision he made was really wise. He wanted to know, what happened and why did she had a nightmare though.


End file.
